Rock 'n' Roll Comics: Metallica
Background Rock 'n' Roll Comics told the (alleged) stories of rock, metal, and pop stars’ tales on their way to stardom. The series was created and written by Todd Loren and were published by Revolutionary Comics. The series debuted in 1989, with their first issue (June) telling the story of Guns N' Roses, which sold for $1.50 U. S. Other music artists the series covered included Pearl Jam, Queensryche, Michael Jackson and N. W. A., among many others. Several music acts sued, although courts ruled in favor of Revolutionary Comics, due to satire being protected under the Free Speech Amendment. Along with the subject artist’s biography being covered in each issue, there were also one or more parodies of each music artist afterwards as well, along with other side comics, such as fictional rock star Stan Back, plus Twisted Image, both lampooning the music scene in general on various subjects, although material did change around as the series continued throughout the years. Less than 70 issues were created when the company went out of business in 1994. Metallica issue The August, 1989 issue told the story of Metallica from their origins through their recent album (at the time) of ...And Justice for All. The story begins with future Metallica drummer Lars Ulrich being dragged to a Deep Purple concert in Denmark, while vocalist/guitarist James Hetfield toils in his local high school in La Brea, California. It then skips to 1981 when Ulrich places the fateful ad in Recycler wanting musicians, leading up to him meeting with Hetfield. Dave Mustaine and Ron McGovney later round out the group, along with the band name being christened, then later the guys move to San Francisco and replace McGovney with Cliff Burton. They also decide on various music and band direction (nothing in regards to Satanism as far as song subjects) until Ulrich gets contacted in regards to their “No Life 'Til Leather” demo could result in a record contract. Mustaine then leaves the band, who gets replaced by Kirk Hammett. Things go pretty well with being picked up by Elektra Records for their second full-length album and touring and album response until the tragic bus accident in late 1986 takes the life of Burton. They decide to press on after a while, bringing in Jason Newsted and starting to rehearse in a new place. Unfortunately new material has to be put on hold as Hetfield breaks his arm, which it is decided that an E. P. of cover songs be released instead, as well as compiling several bootleg recordings of Burton performances, resulting in the Cliff 'em All! video tape. The story of Metallica ends with their performing on the Grammys and their tour of 1989. Also included in the issue is a side spoof (four pages long) called “Metaleccha”, where Large Ulretch faces his nemesis John MaCintroll on the tennis courts. He turns into his secret identity of Thrashman with his flying guitar Melvin, who ends up crashing into the MTV building. Meanwhile, Headbanger with his skateboard Harvey (which is James Hetfield) also attempts to vanquish MaCintroll, but they end up crashing into a house (which could be assumed to be the one that Metallica built in real life to rehearse for their The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited) release. The issue also has the regular Stan Back and Twisted Image columns as well. Pop culture appearance During an episode of the Married...With Children tv show, the character of Bud Bundy is seen reading this comic book (the Metallica cover is in pretty plain view during one of the shots). He is sitting on the couch with fellow characters of Peggy Bundy (his mother) and Kelly Bundy (his sister). Bud is supposedly engrossed with reading the comic book, although he never misses a beat with peppering Kelly with insults in regards to her loose ways while Kelly and Peggy converse. This article uses material from the Rock 'n' Roll Comics: Metallica Metallica Wikia article and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category:Metallica